Wizard Powers?
by Bright n Sunny
Summary: Someone steals the Russo wizard powers. Mason is caught on tape stealing them. But he turned into a wolf weeks ago. If it wasn't him then who was it?
1. Where Are The Wizard Powers?

**Hey everyone well this is my first fanfic eva so bear with me.**

Alex P.O.V.

I awoke to an alarm sounding off. It was dark and the air was stuffy for I was under my lime green comforter. I kicked it off and started to walk downstairs though I tripped and fell,for my comforter was still wrapped around my legs. I pushed it off and opened the door stomping down my stairs, still in my morning grumpiness. I glanced at the clock: **11:34 PM **I can't believe it! Its so early! Gosh! Just wake me when the sun comes up why don't you! The earn piercing siren still echoed my home, but I honestly didn't care. It was probably just Justin doing another lame experiment(which I don't really care about) that has set the fire alarm off yet again.

"Alex! Where have you been?" said the loser himself.

"In bed, sleeping, let me ask you this Justin, why would I be up this early?" I asked him as I took a carton of orange juice and poured it down my throat.

"Well if you listened during wizard lessons like muah then you would know that that alarm you are hearing means that our wizard powers have been stolen!"

"Oh my gosh! I don't care."

"Alex,no power no magic, no magic-"

"No more cheating in gym?"

"What?"

"I mean...no more turning junk food into delicious healthy fruit and vegetables?"

"Ha..funny..yeah right."

"Okay so we'll just go find out who stole them."

"I already know."

"Then who stole them?"

"You're not gonna like the answer."

"So... who stole them?"

"Mason."

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Just click the little blue button with the words Review. :D Thanks it means a lot!**

**~Tori**


	2. Who?

**Okay heres the second chapter and thanks for the review Leoni! I'm glad you like the story!**

**And now the story:**

"Justin, did you forget Mason got turned into a wolf?" I asked.

"Alex! It was Mason! I can prove it!" He pulled out his lap top with an alien sticker and opened it up and double clicked on a video. **Video Feed: **There was a flash outside the Wizard Lair's Wizard Door. Mason stepped in cautiously looked around, and stepped inside. He removed a painting covering up the wizard power unit. He opened it and one by one took the glowing blue sticks. Then he looked around once more and walked out the door.** End of Video Feed.**

"Justin. Rewind the film."

"Uh...okay." He rewinded it when something caught my eye.

"Freeze!" I yelled at Justin and he pressed the pause button right away.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Justin, how long do vampire bites last?"

"All eternity."

"And if you zoom in right there what do you see?"

"His neck? What are you talking about Alex? It's just a clear, clean ne- Oh."

"Yeah, oh! That isn't Mason!"

"Then who is it?"

"No clue, you?"

"No."

"There must be some explanation."

"Maybe we can follow it."

"Yeah! You go look in the dark creepy forest, I'll go look on the couch." I said jumping right onto the couch and reaching for the remote. Justin grabbed the remote and said in all his nerdiness:

"Don't worry, the J-Mans got a plan." He said as he looked off to the left in a posed position.

I slapped my hand on my face.

"For being as cool as me I wonder what I deserved to have a brother with you."

"Come on!" he said leading me into the wizard's lair.

"So what is exactly the plan?"

"Okay you and I will-"

"Hey you guys! So... what are we doing?" said Max entering the room.

"Uh...we are cleaning!" I said grabbing a broom."You know how messy the lair is." He looked around at the spotless, orderly room.

"Aw man you guys are right. This place is a mess! I mean who leaves a bracelet on the floor!"

"Yeah Max, you are so right who puts a brace- wait what?" I said and looked where Max had been pointing.

**Thanks for reading. So what do you think the bracelet was? You like how it went? Any suggestions? Press the little blue review button! Thank you!**

**~Tori 3**


	3. Shapeshifter!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all had a great Fourth of July! I could hear fireworks two towns down, seriously. Okay so heres the next chapter!**

* * *

I store down at a red leather bracelet that lay on the floor. Justin picked it up.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Nothing it just has an 'S' mirroring another 'S'."

"Well there's nothing to do now, but go back to sleep." I said starting out the lair, but then Justin dragged me by the arm back inside.

"And as usual you're wrong." He brought out a very familiar box. Oh no, I thought.

"I fixed the Jack-in-the-Box!" Suddenly the music played. I was about to attack Justin and the box until-

"How can I help you?" the freaky little puppet dude said.

"Please tell me what SS means."

"Okay put me back in." It said happily.

*music played* Justin rocked his head back in forth.

The Jack-in-the-Box popped up and said,"Five hundred thousand results on "SS": Social Security, Social Studies, ..."

**Three Hours Later...**

"Alex...Alex.. WAKE UP!" Justin yelled at me. Oops dozed off.. wow he should be a teacher, he'll fit right in. I should mention it to him, but I won't.

"Huh..what I'm up!"

"We found it."

"Found my real brother? Cause obviously it can't be you."

"We found what 'SS' means."

"What is it then?"

"A shapeshifter."

"That's impossible shapeshifters can-"

"Only be a form if they gain that form."

"But then-"

"That's right. It or he or she has Mason."

**Sorry to have a short chapter like that! But the next chapter will be long(I hope) it depends on if I write it as late as it is now. (Which is 3:17AM) Thanks for reading and don't forget to review for the next chapter!**

**Happy Fourth of July! (Which I guess is now yesterday)**

**~Tori (the now tired one)**


	4. The Steel Door

**Hey thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Heres the long chapter I told you I might do! Sorry about the delay, had some things to take care of. Like having fun in the summer and planning my mother's birthday.**

"Okay so are we gonna rescue Mason or what?" Justin asked.

"Yes, lets go." I said now knowing my boyfriend, I mean, former boyfriend was in danger.

"Okay just one thing."

"Justin, this is not the time to floss your teeth."

"I was talking about finding where this shapeshifter is. And for your information, I flossed before I told you."

I rolled my eyes and stared at these really cute house slipper things I bought, but as I looked more carefully, I noticed that there were tracks, particulary, shoe tracks.

"Alex, I'm waiting for an answer."

"You want an answer, here I'll give you an answer there's foot prints leading out the door."

"Well..Okay,then."

"Okay, lets go!" I said starting toward the door.

"Hang on,"Justin said grabbing my arm,"What about Max?"

"One sec. Hey Max! Come here." He walked over. "I heard that there's a lizard farm where you get to have your own lizard and you get to dress it up and take it home."

"Thats awesome! Where is it?"

"Its in...Fake..countria. Which is on...Land of the Nonexistence."

"Wait a second...That's in Antarctica right?"

"Uh..yeah sure knock yourself out, have fun, bye!"

I walked back over to Justin.

"Problem solved." I said going through the wizard door.

Lucky for us, the footprints led into the wizard world too.

We followed them left,right,up, down and I'm pretty sure we passed Atlantis on the way. There before us was just a steel door. I tried the door knob.

"Locked."

"Stand back oh so little minded sister."

"At least I use my mind for things that actually count in this world."

"Like pranks and sleeping on couches?" He said pretending to immitate me.

"Just get the door open!"

"Okay, okay." He took out his wand and traced the outline of the door, then he tried the knob again.

"It's still locked. There must be a magic spell lock on it. Oh wait whoever it is has our powers."

"Justin."

"How are we gonna get in now I mean the only way we can get in is magic and-"

"Justin."

"Now we can't get in because the spell lock is to hard to break through! You think there would be a key or something but no we have to find out how to open it with-"

"JUSTIN!"

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to figure this out here?"

I held out the leather bracelet and pointed at the SS.

"What about-"

I clicked a button on the side and the SS popped out.

"And I suppose-"

I pointed to the SS on the door and it was a perfect match I pressed it in and there was a click. The door was open.

Inside was all different colors, mirrors everywhere. Couldn't tell where you were. Justin was about to step through the door.

"Wait." I said putting my arm in front of him.

"Alex, it's not gonna be a trap."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I'm smarter than you." He took a step foward. Shockingly, nothing happened. I stepped out and paused. Then I let out a breath of relief. Suddenly the colorful lights all turned red and before I had the chance to run a steel bar cage trapped us. I was squished into Justin.

"Justin can you move over? I can't breathe."

"I can't whoever built this thought that only one of us would get caught."

"Well, apparently they are smart enough to probably spell lock this cage too."

"Ah if it isn't Justin and Alex Russo." In the corner was a shadowed man we couldn't see his face, but from his tone of voice I could tell he wanted something from us.

**Sorry to end with another cliff, but me and cliffs are like peanut butter and jelly, we can't live without the other! So click the little blue words at the bottom of the page that say REVIEW, tell me what you think!**


End file.
